Surprise Surprise
by ThePerfectShip
Summary: AU where Bellamy and Clarke are married, and they both have a surprise for each other.


**Sorry it has taken me so long to post a new story! I've been super busy with school and everything, so I haven't had the time. Plus I've been running a little low on inspiration. But, here we go. This is going to be major fluff.**

Clarke was beginning to show as she wheeled the cart through the baby crib section. She smiled, picking out a simple white one with a skirt. She managed to get it into the cart, and wheeled it up to the registers. She made the check out for the amount, and still had to correct herself when signing her last name. She hadn't told Bellamy yet, and he was off for work for the last few days, so she was going to put together the baby's room while he was gone as a surprise. She smiled to herself as she handed the check over to the cashier, who took it with a blank face. She gave a tiny nod to the cashier, wheeling the cart out to her car. She shoved the boxed cradle into the back of the car before returning the cart up to the store. She smiled as she got into the drivers seat, and turned the key in the ignition. She backed the car, and pulled out of the parking lot, smiling the whole way home.'

Bellamy had been driving for almost 6 hours now, he was coming home early as a surprise for Clarke. The woman who took his last name. He never dreamed he'd get something, or someone, as great as Clarke, let alone for her to agree to marry him. He reached for his phone, hitting the speed dial 1, which dialed Clarke's number. "Hey sweety." Her sweet voice filled the car as she answered, and it sounded like she was busy messing with one of her little experiments. "Hey honey, I just thought I'd call to see how you're doing." He smiled as she growled with frustration at whatever she was working with, which clearly wasn't being cooperative. "Oh it's going great." She sounded completely and totally sarcastic. "Well, it should be better once I'm home right?" He chuckled, and she snorted. "As if." She shot back, and his grin grew. "You wound me." He faked shock in his voice. "Anyway, I'll see you soon, okay?" He turned down their road. "Yeah, if you count 2 days as soon." She retorted. "Oh, trust me, I'll be home sooner than you think." He smiled, ending the call.

A knock came from the door, and Clarke huffed, getting up from her spot on the floor. She walked to the door, pulling it open. "Bellamy!" She gasped, her eyes going wide. "You're home early!" She stared at him, and he smiled, stepping inside. "I know, I wanted to surprise you, are you okay?" He looked at her a little funny. "Clarke..?" He asked again, and she saw what he was looking at. She was wearing a tight shirt, and it showed off the tiny baby bump. "We need to talk." She looked him in the eye, grabbing his wrist and dragging him down the hall. "Clarke?" He asked again and she stopped him in front of a door. "Close your eyes." She commanded. "Bellamy Blake close your eyes." She stated again as he tried to protest. He sighed, closing his eyes. She opened the door, setting him in the door way before walking to the center of the room. "Alright, open your eyes." She smiled as he opened his eyes, beginning to say something, but stopping short. He looked around the room, which was filled with baby decorations, then to Clarke, who was standing by the pile of unassembled crib. She smiled nervously. "Surprise." She held her arms up. "You're.." He started, but trailed off. "Pregnant." She finished for him, walking up to him. He wrapped her up instantly in a hug, kissing every inch of her face. "Clarke, this is amazing.." He mumbled against her lips once he got there. She grinned and giggled a bit. "I knew you'd be happy." She hugged him, kissing him back before he pulled away. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" He asked, and she shook her head. "I was hoping we could have it be a surprise." She smiled. "Alright, fine. But if it's a boy his name is going to be Simon." He stated firmly before kissing her again. "And if it's a girl, Ella." She grinned against his lips. "Agreed." He laughed. "So.. Pizza and Disney movies?" She looked up at him. "Totally." He grinned, and she laughed and giggled as they darted toward the living room, and once they were on the couch, he stopped for a moment. He smiled, resting a palm over her belly, and kissing the little baby bump. "I love you." he looked up at her, and her smile grew as he hugged her again. "I love you too.." She whispered into his ear, and they just stayed like that, the pizza and movies momentarily forgotten.

**So? So? So? Yay or neigh? I'm happy with it. Because Bellarke is life. Anyway, hope you all enjoy! Bbyyee!**


End file.
